


Fever Dream

by LadyTypo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Literally "it was all a dream", M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tanaka is there in spirit lmao, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Noya's make Asahi's heart go doki doki like whoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTypo/pseuds/LadyTypo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi had all right and reason to believe that he was, in that current moment of time and space, dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this word doc was titled "IMACTUALLYSORRYABOUTTHISONE" (but really, I'm not sorry ahahaha ☆⌒(≧▽° ) )
> 
> This was actually written for an Anon on my bro Koffee's Tumblr (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)  
> I saw the prompt and swooped in and here we are...another AsaNoya smut fic (￣▽￣*)ゞ
> 
> The Anon was pleased, so I'm super happy! I thought I'd share this here too (*^‿^*)

                Asahi had all right and reason to believe that he was, in that current moment of time and space, dreaming.

                It would go against logic if it wasn’t a dream and, quite honestly, it was both too good and too terrifying to be real.

                “Asahi~ Hurry up and get inside! You’re letting the cold air in!” Laughed Nishinoya, dressed in nothing but a zip up and socks.

                “Yeah, Asahi! The heater’s on and everything! Hurry up!” chimed in…Nishinoya? Other Nishinoya? Asahi wasn’t quite sure. It was indeed Nishinoya, but a second Nishinoya, dressed simply in pajama bottoms and a blanket draped around his shoulders.

                They were both grinning at him and it was blinding. One Nishinoya was brilliant, but two? Two was absolutely blinding, mind bending and heart stopping. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually woken up that morning, had breakfast with single-being Nishinoya, went to work, and came home. He wasn’t sure if he was actually awake.

                Both Nishinoya’s laughed as Asahi had begun to pinch himself, pajama-pants Noya leading him to their room by Asahi’s tie while hoodie-clad Noya stripped the taller man of his coat and suit jacket, working on his belt once they were in the comfortable warmth of their room.

                Asahi was almost, _almost_ certain that this was a dream now, a wet dream to be exact. He was beginning to recall a passing conversation he’d overheard Tanaka and Nishinoya having while hoodie Noya stripped him of his tie and shirt.

                _“I mean, threesomes sound fun, but I don’t know if I’d want to bring another person in.”_

_“Yeah, I get what you mean Ryu….AH! It’d be perfect if we could, like, just have a clone! Or, or! Our lover can have a clone!”_

_“….Yuu, you’re a genius!!”_

                It was a fairly harmless and hilarious conversation and Asahi couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory.

                His laughter was cut short and replaced by a surprised moan, the sensation of a warm mouth around his cock. He looked down to see hoodie Nishinoya on his knees, grinning up at Asahi around his member.

                “Ish eet gud, A’ahi?”

                “N-Noya, don’t-AH!”

                His back went rigid at the sound of laughter, pajama-pants Nishinoya also on his knees, hands gripping Asahi’s ass as he bit one cheek, then the other.

                “Asahi~ Stop daydreaming and enjoy it! It’s fun, right?”

                “Ah-I-Aaahhh y-yeah.” The tall man choked out, his senses going haywire as to where he should focus. One Nishinoya was giving him head, the other suspiciously touching his ass as if getting ready for a rim-job. It was all almost too much. It was overwhelming.

                “B-Bed….the bed!” he was able to get out, grabbing hoodie Noya by the hair, “M-move to the bed-AH! Y-YOU TOO!” He reached around and bopped pajama-pants Noya gently on the head, earning an excited laugh from the both of them.

                “Asahi’s gonna play!”

                “Totally seduced him!”

                The two pounced Asahi into the bed, a flurry of chuckles and moans filling the room as limbs began to tangle and mouths crashed into one another.

                It almost became impossible to tell which Noya was which, hands grabbing and mouths sucking at every inch of skin they could find. Asahi only figured out who was who again when hoodie Nishinoya sunk himself down onto Asahi’s cock, bouncing his hips hard and fast, his moans loud in a room full of panting.

                “Don’t forget me.” Breathed the pajama-pants Noya, said pajama pants now down around his knees, lips pressed against Asahi’s as he guided his lover’s hand to his ass.

                Asahi was at least grateful that both dream Noyas shared the same behaviors as his single-being Noya. Guiding Asahi’s hand to his ass was always a signal to finger him, not grope. He’d learned that the hard way one hot night the previous summer….

                Slipping his fingers into not-so-pajama-pants Noya’s mouth during a break in their kiss, he rubbed one finger against his ass, then a second, slowly, _slowly_ slipping them in, rubbing tiny circles with the pads of his fingers.

                He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy the sounds both Noyas were making at that moment: one grunting and moaning on the verge of orgasm, the other panting and whimpering for more.

                Asahi’s head was growing hazy and he wondered if the dream was coming to an end.

                Well…

                The least he could do was finished what he started.

                Slipping a third finger in, he began to fuck the Noya against his chest, curling and pumping his fingers in and out roughly. The way the smaller man quivered and cried out on top of him was absolutely adorable. Asahi held him close, tending to pajama-pants Noya’s ass while he gave hoodie Noya a sharp buck every time he dropped his hips, the smaller man letting out a pleased scream each time.

                Soon, hoodie Noya’s back arched, his fingers digging into Asahi’s hips as his orgasm hit him in waves, tiny whimpers and moans leaving his lips as the pit of his stomach filled up with Asahi’s warmth.

                The Noya in Asahi’s arms followed soon after, his body quivering as he came, spilling everything he had pent up onto Asahi’s stomach.

                There was a short moment of stillness, the afterglow that usually follows an incredibly satisfying orgasm.

                And then there was darkness and Asahi woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Morning Asahi~ ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ


End file.
